Ni otro y tú
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando la humanidad recibe la estraña visita de los digimon, seres peligrosos a la larga, comienza a crear soldados especiales para la lucha. Pero la lucha interna y sentimiental de dos de los mejores soldados es algo que podría terminar con algun que otro pistolazo.


Esto es una cosa tonta y sin sentido que quería regalarle a Ruedi bonita por su cumple. Sé que es mañana, pero mañana dudo que tenga tiempo para subirlo, así que le doy su regalo por adelantado =). Espero que me perdone por esta cosa horrible.

He utilizado personajes que no manejo, así que seguramente estén en un OOC increible. Sorry.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **~Ni otro y tú~**

* * *

.

 _En aquellos tiempos, cuando la humanidad pasaba por una época de tranquilidad y paz, llegaron los Digimon. Seres que provenían de otro planeta. Ajenos a sus intenciones, los humanos decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, creando la primera guerra Digimon-humano del mundo._

 _A causa de esta guerra aparecieron Digimon de niveles superiores, más agresivos y peligrosos que los primeros que enviaron. La humanidad, abrumada con tremendo poder, solo podía investigar el modo de hacerse con el control de esos seres. Se dieron cuenta de que los niños eran más capaces de entablar amistad con ellos, quizás a causa de su tierna edad, y empezaron a educarlos para el arte de la guerra en que, en lugar de pelear Digimon contra humanos, los humanos guiarían a ciertos Digimon para pelear con sus semejantes._

 _Diversos centros tuvieron que cerrar cuando clandestinamente empezaron a crear híbridos o a practicar con sus propios hijos en la mezcla de ADN. Solo unos pocos niños sobrevivieron._

 _Los doctores Akiyama fueron los pioneros y su hijo, sobrevivió a la experiencia, alargando su tiempo de vida. Vivió recluido durante años, hasta que el gobierno decidió poner fin a los fines lucrativos de los doctores y acogió al niño bajo su cobijo para protegerlo, guiarlo y dejarlo ser un niño normal._

 _Akiyama Ryō tardó setenta años en poder volver a crecer._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ella se detuvo para mirarle por encima del hombro. Con su mirada fría y ese gesto de enfado que la caracterizaba. Ryō dejó entrever una sonrisa pícara nada más que volviera la vista hacia delante. Él no tenía la culpa de ser el centro de atención y a ella le fastidiara tanto.

Cuando ambos entraron en la academia de entrenamiento de Digimon para cadetes de alto nivel le sorprendió muchísimo que fuera una mujer tan joven la que le siguiera. Él no había envejecido durante años gracias a los genomas de Digimon que mezclaron en su sangre cuando era tan solo un crio. Y tampoco tenía culpa de que fueran sus padres quienes crearan toda esa porquería contradictoria.

Y mucho menos, que la gente pensara que sus logros se debían más a la fama que ha otra cosa.

Pero su relación con Ruki Makino era algo que venía de fuera de las instalaciones militares.

Se conocieron en un supermercado. Sí, de esas historias aburridas que no le importan a nadie y que no siempre han de triunfar. Entablaron una pequeña discusión acerca de alimentos sanos y no tan sanos. Puso su conocimiento de años para darle a entender el cambio en la comida durante el paso del tiempo. Ruki se picó. Terminaron tomando en su casa mientras le mostraba su forma de conservar los alimentos.

Y un rato después, sin venir a cuento, ambos estaban en la cama, abrazos y durmiendo una buena charla de sexo.

A raíz de aquello, cuando se volvieron a ver en las instalaciones de entrenamiento, todo fue rivalidad. Él no tenía culpa de que las mujeres se le engancharan o que hubiera mal entendidos.

Su fama lo predecía del mismo modo que atraía, le odiaban. Y Ruki terminó encajándose en las últimas.

Pero que pasara eso solo pudo aumentar su interés por ella. Luchó por estar en el mismo comité que ella, en la misma escala, mantener su nivel no le costaba y le gustaba superarla para que ella se esforzara más por pura rabia, porque sabía cuán poderosa podía llegar a ser en sus batallas.

Ambos habían recibido un huevo de Digimon en su momento. Desde siempre les educaban a criarlos para que la afiliación entre Digimon y humano fuera superior. Sus Digimon tuvieron una buena crianza y eran dos de los más fuertes del mundo Humano. Casi podían pisarle los pies a las viejas leyendas como los primeros soldados especiales DMO, como los habían catalogado el gobierno.

Por lo tanto, estaban en el más alto ranking y eran los mejores de la lista. No era de extrañar que los seleccionaran como compañeros.

Pero en el mismo instante en que Ruki se enteró decidió ir a renunciar. Por eso, Ryō la había detenido.

—Makino. ¿Realmente vas a echar todo por la borda simplemente por el orgullo?

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó.

—Sí lo es, si lo miras detalladamente. Eres mi compañera —puntualizó rascándose la barbilla—. Y sinceramente, dudo que haya otra mejor a mi lado luchando.

Ruki simplemente le observó por un instante, como si esperase algo más que esas palabras. Se cuadró ante él y volvió a retomar su camino. Ryō la asió de la muñeca para detenerla.

—Suéltame —ordenó bruscamente.

Él no obedeció.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto.

—La última que hablé contigo ocurrió el desastre. Olvídalo.

Se soltó con brusquedad y se alejó, mientras que él se preguntaba a qué desastre se referiría.

Pero pensaba averiguarlo.

* * *

Ruki maldijo entre dientes nada más salir del despacho y verlo apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y por los tobillos, con esa cara suya que a veces le daban ganas de partírsela y otras de comérselo a besos.

Si no fuera porque en esos momentos lo odiaba con toda su alma se lo pensaría seriamente. Incluso podría sacar su pistola laser, ponerla en aturdir y dejarlo ahí con el culo al aire para que le vieran sus adoradas y lagartas fans.

Pero contuvo el aliento por un instante para calmarse y luego avanzó con intenciones de ignorarle.

—Venga ya. No me ignores.

—Haré algo peor si sigues —respondió rumiando seriamente dispararle.

—Solo quiero saber qué te han dicho —bufó—. Porque entonces yo también protestaré. No quiero otra persona guardándome las espaldas ahí fuera que no seas tú, Ruki.

Se detuvo, con el corazón a cien por hora. Se volvió para encararle y se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que la encajó contra la pared, sin espacio, sin escapatoria. Su rostro demasiado cerca y todavía podía recordar la forma en que cambiaba cuando estaba sobre ella, desnudo, poseyéndola.

—Quítate —ordenó con voz más queda de la que le gustaría.

—No. Te lo digo en serio. Si escoges a otro como compañero no pararé hasta que vuelvas conmigo.

—Eres un idiota —espetó desenfundado lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de él—. Volveré a pedir el traslado.

—Y volverá el bucle infinito, Ruki.

Siseó entre dientes cuando sus labios estaban ya demasiado cerca.

—Makino para ti —ordenó.

Y disparó.

Ryō se apartó dando saltos, mirándose el pie entumecido con la boca abierta, mientras que Ruki se alejaba tranquilamente, ajena a las palabrotas que pasaron por la mente del chico.

* * *

—¿Te ha disparado? —Takato Matsuda se sentó junto a él en la mesa mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pan.

Ryō observó en la lejanía a Ruki entablando una corta conversación junto con Jen Kato, la encargada del buffet.

—Sí, lo hizo —respondió sintiendo todavía el pie medio dormido—. Aunque sospecho que apuntaba a otra parte, pero bueno. He sobrevivido.

—Algo le habrás hecho —aventuró Jenrya sentado junto a ellos.

El chino hombre removía su sopa mientras revisaba su móvil. De reojo, Ryō logró ver el nombre de la persona que lo tenía tan absorto. Un rubio guaperas de otra fracción.

Ambos hombres, Jenrya y Takato, habían sido sus compañeros durante la instrucción y sorpresivamente, habían quedado también al mismo nivel que él y Ruki. Incluso los colocaron como compañeros. Y no parecía para nada importarles.

Sin embargo, a él le había tocado lidiar con la fiera de turno.

—Lo que me da coraje es que es buena. Simplemente me odia.

—Te odia por un buen motivo —puntuó Jenrya mirándole esta vez—. Te acuestas con ella y luego crees que será todo coser y cantar y que puedes pavonearte con otras chicas sin tener resultados. Tío, yo no habría puesto el botón de aturdir.

—Yo no me he… —protestó, callando con sorpresa—. No me he pavoneado con otras tías.

—Si no puede ni sacársela de la cabeza —recordó Takato humilde—. Está enamorado al cien por cien.

Ryō bufó y dio golpecitos en la mesa.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Takato. Voy a hacer todo por el todo.

—Esta vez te disparará en otra zona y dolerá mucho más —advirtió Jenrya enarcando una ceja.

—Y tú la ayudarías. Por eso no te pido ayuda —expresó compungido.

* * *

Que su compañera de cuarto decidiera darse una escapada por la noche para estar con su novio no era nada nuevo. Pero encontrarse a un idiota sentado en su cama mientras leía su libro de noche, sí.

Estaba sacando la pistola de su cartuchera cuando él se levantó de un brinco con las manos levantadas y rogando que no le disparara. Esa vez no fallaría. Lo dejaría como un idiota y hasta le quitaría los pantalones para dejarla completamente desnudo frente a los directores. Seguro que les gustaría ver a uno de sus mejores guerreros en ese modo.

—Espera. Sé que quieres volver a dispararme. Pero dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—Bastante tengo que verte ya la cara en los entrenamientos —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no podemos remediarlo y me han dicho que han negado la posibilidad de separarnos.

—Eres un metomentodo —protestó llevando la mano de nuevo a la funda. Ryō la cubrió con su mano rápidamente.

—Me alegro de serlo. Y me alegro de que no te vayas de mi lado durante las batallas, Ruki.

—Detente —ordenó dando un paso atrás.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría si se dejaba engatusar por sus palabras. Y la aterraba caer en la misma trampa. Dejarse adular por sus palabras falsas para que volviera a enterrarse entre sus piernas y luego marcharse tras otra falda.

Ella no era de usar y tirar.

—No quiero detenerme —objetó él acercándose a la par que ella retrocedía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sobre su boca, besándola desesperadamente. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella no pudo negarse. Se aferró a su camisa como si de una niña se tratara y abrió los labios para él.

Y lo peor de todo es que volvió a abrirle el corazón y entregarle cada parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

Los aplausos estallaron en sus oídos nada más descender en el ascensor. Ryo sonrió a su lado y le dio un toque suave en el hombro antes de alejarse de ella y dejar que la marea lo atrajera en vítores y risas.

Ella misma fue zarandeada y abrazada para su desgana. Incluso su madre llegó para estrecharla con mucha fuerza.

Ella solo quería volver con Renamon, su compañera en la lucha y encargarse de que estuviera sana. Pero no. Antes tenían que pasar por todo el paripé. Fingir que se sentían felices de volver a casa y soportar todas las reuniones militares necesarias antes de ser completamente libres.

—Has estado magnifica, no tienes que tener siempre cara de enfado —regañó su madre tocándole la barbilla—. ¿Te han herido?

Ruki dudó.

—No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?

—Tienes una herida en el cuello.

Se llevó rápidamente la mano al lugar al recordar. Viró los ojos hacia el hombre que reía junto a otros y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ruki prometió volverle a disparar. Ryō tragó, pero esa vez, fue por más emoción que otra cosa.

Ella se había dejado llevar. Había caído presa de sus redes. Y había terminado sucumbiendo a sus encantos.

Hacía con ella lo que le daba la gana. Por suerte, las cargas de su pistola siempre estaban activas y eran suficientes.

 **Fin**

 **06 de junio del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Quise usar un mundo diferente donde ellos sean soldados y los digimons seres que tengan que usar para combatir, pero lo que me interesaba era la extraña relación de Ryo y Ruki. También hubo Takato x Jun y Jenrya x Wallace xD.

En serio, mil perdones por esta cosa tan sencilla umù.

Espero que mañana disfrutes mucho, guapísima =D.


End file.
